


Shotaro's Immortality

by Kajiki_LoveStar



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajiki_LoveStar/pseuds/Kajiki_LoveStar
Summary: My mind wandered whilst reading "You promised you'd be here."I guess a carry on from the fic?





	Shotaro's Immortality

Philip held a bottle of Immortality, which glittered like rock minerals.  
“Shotaro...please come back to me.”  
He held back tears as he carefully poured a little capful of the serum down his partner's throat.

Shotaro coughed opening his beautiful eyes. “Philip?”

“Drink the last of it Shotaro.”

Shotaro looks at the glass bottle filled with the glowing liquid, remembering he married his partner. He raised the bottle to his lips shakily and drinks it.

A blue wave of magic made Shotaro’s body glow. Returning his beautiful brunette hair and soft features which Philip adored so much.

“We never have to be separated again Shotaro.”

“What?” 

“You’re immortal Shotaro.”

“Aw my gosh, Philip!”

“Shotaro I need to tell you something. Just don’t freak out okay.”

“It's fine just tell me what you need to say, Philip.”

Philip moved and placed Shotaro’s hand on his slightly bulging stomach, the small movement making Shotaro gasp.

“You’re, Philip…. How far along are you?”

“About.. five months along.”

Shotaro picked up Philip  
holding him in his arms.  
“My beloved partner is carrying my child.”  
Shotaro cried happily.

Philip laughs. “How half-boiled Shotaro.”

“If it means staying with you Philip I don't mind being half-boiled.”  
Shotaro kisses Philip sweetly on the lips.  
“We have all the time in the world.”

“Do you have any suggestions Shotaro?”

“I have a few already…”

“Dr Kagami said it would probably be a girl, so I was thinking of Ruby the precious gemstone.”

Shotaro felt the bump. His eyes become glassy. “Hello, Ruby.”

There was a small movement from the youngling inside of Philip “Ruby it is.” 

Shotaro couldn't ask for anything more than his beloved partner Philip and his beautiful little unborn daughter Ruby.


End file.
